Death is Coming to Town
by HoneySim
Summary: Harry has lived through the world many times because he is Master of Death. Not much has changed in the past worlds, but now everything has changed. The Wizarding World doesn't exist anymore. Harry has to find out what went wrong. He starts by going into a town that seems to have all of the magic. That town is Storybrooke.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So this is my second fic. I really like this plot line, but this is only a little teaser to get people hyped. I'll continue it, and hopefully write a lot more than this at a time. Hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

Disclaimer: None of the characters or places are mine

Warning: None

Harry POV:

It was October 22, 2011 for the 12th time, in my life at least. It has been twelve times that the world has died out and started over again. Being the Master of Death gets boring sometimes. Seeing history change so many times but only to have the same results. I've only tried to change the world once. It ended in disaster. The world ended earlier than it was supposed to, and on my account not on the rest of humanity's. As for the rest of the times the world played through, the only things that changed were minor details that were, quite frankly, unimportant.

This time was different. This time magic was different. No Hogwarts. No Diagon Alley. No Voldemort, and no me. Actually, all of that did exist, but not in real life. It was the plot of a book. My life was turned into a children's fictional book. I can't believe that. I do have to admit it was written well.

But, back to the world crisis that nobody knows about. Things have changed majorly, and the last time that happened things went bad, really bad.

Now I'm about to enter a town that is in Maine. There's a lot of magical tension here, I can feel it. I don't exactly know what I'm walking into or how exactly I'm going to figure this out, but I'm going to fix this.

I was on one road for a long time and I had no clue where I was, but I knew exactly where I was going. I could feel the magic getting closer. It's the only source of magic I could feel in this whole world.

Finally, after not seeing anything for miles, I saw a sign that read "Welcome to Storybrooke." When I passed the sign, I felt a huge wave of magic pass over me. I knew I was in the right place.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Here's an update. So it's not much longer than the last one but it's something. I just thought this was a good ending. And we got a little bit of detail about Harry. Enjoy

Harry POV:

I was enveloped in all the magic. I hadn't felt magic for 5,000 years. I didn't even know I could feel it before I couldn't anymore. I missed it, but not as much as I missed seeing my friends and family form when the time came.

At that time, I'd usually be watching myself and Ginny raising our kids. That was the first time I missed seeing that.

I kept on driving for a while and then finally I got to a town. It was a generally small town with a couple of shops, a diner, a school, and an inn. I got there late in the night/ early in the morning. I thought the inn was closed but the lights were on and it looked like it was open. I parked my car in the street and went up to the inn.

The door was unlocked. There was an older woman sleeping in a rocking chair. I didn't want to disturb her so I turned to go back outside, but I tripped and fell and somehow, I fell on my keys making my car alarm go off. I quickly scrambled for my keys while I was still on the floor. As soon as I turned off the alarm I heard a shotgun cock.

"What you doing here, boy?" the woman asked.

I got up and slowly turned around with my hands up. "I just need a place to stay. The door was unlocked." I respectively pointed to the door.

"You look young. How old are you?"

 _Older than you_ , is what I thought, but I said, "Old enough."

The woman raised her eyebrows and said, "And how old is 'enough'?"

"18." I'm actually stuck in my 17-year-old body. When I died, before I new what being 'The Master of Death' meant, I came back almost instantly but in my 17-year-old body. I was also across the world. I haven't aged a day since then.

"Hm," she started walking around to the back of the desk. "Today has been the day of strangers," she mumbled.

I walked over to the desk.

"Sorry for startling you boy, I just get jittery sometimes, especially so late at night. Would you like a forest view or a square view?"

"Square view would be just fine, please," I responded.

She scribbled down in a book. "And your name?"

"Harrison Black, Harry for short." Considering my life is a book in this world I couldn't exactly say my actual name. I also just like the name Harrison, it rolls off the tongue nicely.

"Alright, here's your key." She handed me the key

"Thank you," I smiled and walked up the stairs.

I don't really need sleep. It's just a nice thing to have sometimes, a hobby. It's not like anything interesting is happening outside right now, as well as I've already made great progress by finding this place.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Soooooo this was a long time coming. Soz for the long wait for a probably mediocre story... wow that was positive. Also sorry that it's not that much longer than the other stories, but I'm progressing in length

Harry POV:

I woke up with the sun rise, but most of the people weren't on the streets yet. I decided to lie around for a few hours, and then at 8 o'clock I would go down to the diner.

To pass the time I documented my travels here. I, unfortunately, couldn't just apparate to my destination.

As the clock stroke 8 I went downstairs. The woman who greeted me, if you could call it that, wasn't there. I walked to the diner which was conveniently right next to the inn.

As I walked in everyone stopped and stared at me. Even though everyone was staring, I just kept on walking; I sat down at the counter and ordered tea.

A couple of seconds after I sat down a blonde woman said to me, "Hey, Kid, what did you do to deserve all those stares?"

"Huh?" I knew exactly what she said, but I needed to create a character for myself. "Oh, I— er, I'm from out of town."

"That's two out of towners in one day," said the older woman who owns a gun. "Oh, I haven't introduced myself to you two yet. Most people call me Granny around here." She set my tea down.

I smiled, and said, "Thank you," and took a sip of my tea. I turned to the blonde-haired woman next to me and said, "So you're new here too, huh? I'm Harrison Black, Harry for short."

She nodded and said, "Emma Swan."

"So, what brings you here Ms. Swan?"

"It's a long story, and I'm not one for sharing," she responded to my question.

"Well, alrighty then." I paused to sip my tea. "If I tell you my story will you tell me yours?"

She raised her eyebrows and I took that as a yes.

"Okay," I started, "Well, as you can probably tell, I'm British. I'm an ocean away from home," I dramatically said while putting the back of my hand to my forehead. "My story starts one sunny, mid-summer Saturday morning when I was 10."

"That's nice, Kid, but I'm really not one for sharing," she responded, yet again.

"Oh." I looked down at my tea and sipped it. I decided what character I was going to play, the awkward outsider. I sat there and ate my fluffy pancakes quietly while swiveling in my chair and moving my legs around, for the awkward effect.

Ms. Swan left shortly after I started eating, and I left not long after that. As I walked about outside, everyone seemed to be infatuated with the clock tower that's in the middle of the town. I tried to go inside, but the doors were locked. I wanted to ask people about it, but I also didn't want to bring anymore attention to myself. I could feel the magic oozing out of the clock tower, it's definitely the main source of magic.

However, I know there's another source of magic in this town. It was coming from the pawn shop. Upon walking into the shop I was hit with a burst of magic. The shop itself looked a bit odd. The things that were sold in the shop didn't seem like normal pawn shop items. I started picking things up and looking at them, another quirk of the character I was building. An older man with long hair walked in from the other room that was divided by a drape.

"How may I help you?" he asked looming down at me, even though he's an average height. He was giving me a look like I wasn't supposed to be touching the object I was holding; I kept holding it for that reason.

"I'm just looking around."

"You're new here," the man stated.

"You would be correct," I responded, still holding on the the object in my hand. We held eye contact for a while. The eye contact ensured me that he knew I knew something magical was going on, as well as he knew I was something magical, but he couldn't figure out in what way.

I, finally, broke the eye contact by putting the object down. I looked back at his eyes and said, "I'm not interested in buying anything right now, but I'll be back." The man nodded and I walked out and closed the door, triggering the little bell.


End file.
